


Ready When You Are

by Aelia_Gioia, princesstigerlily



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut, going slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: This was one of the most fun collaborations I've ever done. The first draft was written live, more or less with an audience watching princesstigerlily and I each write little sections that melded together and became this piece. We did some editing before uploading it but most of what you've read came out organically in one shot.I hope we do more of these! Prompts are always welcome!xoAeliaTruly one of the most fun writing experiences! Totally spur of the moment, just an incredible mind meld playing off each other. And of course, our RA cheerleaders made it even more fun. Happy reading!<3 tiger
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Ready When You Are

Going slowly was not David Rose’s strong suit. He’d once read a quote that said “instant gratification takes too long,” and it resonated with him. It resonated really hard.

Then he met a certain business major in straight leg, mid-range denim. 

Their first kiss was brief, innocent, and utterly delicious. Patrick’s post-kiss confession was so sweet and so unexpected, David felt his heart ready to break. The day after the kiss when Patrick nervously made it known that he needed to come to terms with things, to _process_ things, David felt himself changing. He’d been the first guy, the first experiment before, it was hardly uncharted territory.

However, knowing Patrick the way he did, knowing that everything at the store could go to shit between them after a possibly ill-advised dalliance, David knew he had to be gentlemanly. There’d be no forceful coaxing and pushing boundaries until he got what he wanted.

To his surprise, going slow was actually fun. They made out a lot. Patrick was an _amazing_ kisser.

They’d lose themselves wrapped in each other’s arms after hours; in Patrick’s car, in the back room at the store, in the park. 

Patrick would send him PG-13 Snaps and flirty post-shower photos with tiny droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes, a towel draped strategically. He made it clear that he was testing the waters, working his way up to something, while still holding true to himself. He didn’t want to rush into anything.

He wasn’t ready.

Not yet.

And it was okay. David assured him it was okay and it really was. He discovered he actually liked following Patrick’s lead; it took a lot of pressure off of his shoulders. The second Patrick gave the go-ahead, David would be ready to make it all worth the wait.

That’s not to say they didn’t engage in some over-the-clothes, behind closed doors action. They absolutely had. The guttural grunting and panting whines Patrick made the first time he came was burned into David’s memory. 

“So good, you’re such a good boy,” he moaned into Patrick’s ear.

They were in the back room one quiet, rainy morning; making out to pass the time and Patrick put David’s hand on his belt. The frottage was bringing them both to the brink. Patrick had David pinned against the wall, their thighs slotted together.

“Really?” David spoke into Patrick’s open mouth and thrusted his groin into Patrick’s leg.

“Yesss,” Patrick came back with his answer right away.

It was all over before David could even get started.

He’d barely gotten Patrick’s belt and the button of his jeans undone when Patrick cried out and was convulsing in orgasm against him.

“Oh what the f…” Patrick groaned. “I’m sorry.” He bit his lip and looked deeply remorseful.

David chuckled and kissed the tip of Patrick’s nose.

“Shh,” he kissed him again and buttoned the button back up, rebuckled his belt. “I love knowing how bad you want it. It’s so hot, Patrick.”

Patrick’s cheeks burned red and he moaned softly, lamenting the missed opportunity. 

“I do…I want it but…”

“Shh.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said again.

David winked and laughed. “Don’t be sorry. You’re the one who has to be all sticky until we close.”

One side of Patrick’s mouth curled up into a grin and he laughed.

“I guess that’s my punishment for being such a bad boy.” He touched his fingertip to David’s jawline and watched the color drain from his face as he let it trace down his neck to his collarbone.

“What am I gonna do with you?” David said, shaking his head.

Before Patrick could answer, the front door opened and someone was calling out for some assistance in the store. David kissed him and adjusted himself.

“Stay here. Collect yourself. I’ll go.” He gave Patrick a flirty over the shoulder glance before he swept through the closed curtain.

The next few days it was all Patrick could think about. He’d been jerking off after work, usually before bed but after that afternoon, he’d discovered that simply being in the same room with David gave him a semi, and it was going to become a problem at the store. The only way he found to deal with that particular problem was to jerk off in the shower after going to the gym before he went into work. 

And even that didn’t always curtail the issue.

The problem was this: David was distractingly attractive. Not only the way he looked, but everything about the man. Patrick liked watching David enthusiastically talk about new products with their customers. He became so animated and engaging, it gave Patrick a stomach full of butterflies.

Yep. Patrick had it _bad_. 

One morning, Patrick slept in late. He woke up with a start, knowing he’d overslept before even looking at his alarm clock. He barely had time to shower and get to the store, absolutely no time for morning rituals or extracurriculars.

As if David knew Patrick would be extra horny and on-edge, he came to work in the pants that made Patrick’s brain go offline and _goddammit_, the leather jacket. He smelled of aftershave in spite of the cultivated stubble on his face and it got Patrick extremely hot and extremely bothered.

After a mid-morning rush, David was helping a customer select a few items as a gift for a hospitalized friend and Patrick took the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom to take care of business. It was embarrassing, really. He was a grown man reduced to jerking off in his tiny store bathroom.

He tried to block out the un-sexy music they played over the Bluetooth speaker as well as the conversation between David and the customer who was too loudly describing her friend’s medical conditions.

Thankfully, David had put a sample bottle of lotion in the bathroom, and Patrick was biting the knuckles of his fist to keep himself quiet while he spilled over his other hand. He kept himself upright with one hand on the wall while he caught his breath and cleaned himself up. He splashed water on his face and tried to look like he didn’t just have his dick out in public.

He cleared his throat and walked back to the cash register, avoiding eye contact and looking very guilty. David’s eyes grew wide and his pulse sped up. It took him all of six seconds to figure out what Patrick had just done. 

Today was definitely not going to be boring. David decided to mess with Patrick. He knew the clothes he was wearing had a particular effect on him – Patrick had told him so. So David became very clumsy, dropping items and having to bend over while in Patrick’s eye-line. He sampled messy new food products and had to lick his lips a lot. He piled on the innocent little touches of his fingertips on Patrick’s bare arms, he kissed his neck at every opportunity. He went a little too over the top with sighs as he smelled the new batch of Body Milk. He got a little too much on his hands and felt Patrick’s body tense up when he snuck his hands up the back of Patrick’s shirt and massaged the excess into his skin.

After lunch, David re-applied his warm tobacco cologne and crowded into Patrick’s space, getting awfully close to him at the cash register. He enjoyed the groan of frustration when he reached underneath the counter to grab for a cleaning product and brushed against Patrick’s semi. He pressed his lips together and turned away from him so Patrick couldn’t see the look of satisfaction on his face.

Gwen came in and asked about buying their new hand cream in bulk. Patrick tried so hard to use his customer service voice and help the customer in every way that she needed, but David was standing so close and his aftershave was so delicious. The hand that he was holding at the small of Patrick’s back was definitely not staying where it should while he was working with a customer.

Patrick suddenly jumped and gave David a glare, speaking very clearly with his eyes.

_That little squeeze of my ass was very unprofessional, David._

David shrugged one shoulder and replied in kind.

_I don’t know what you mean. I was just offering very professional encouragement._

Patrick apologized when he turned back to Gwen, and he made a fist when David’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans to tease at his bare skin.

Patrick was suddenly reluctant to walk around the counter. He couldn’t quite stand up straight either but luckily, Gwen didn’t seem to notice.

David led Gwen over to the boxes of hand creams and Patrick took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. He was almost there when David sidled up to him and told him to be a good boy and bring a box out to Gwen’s car while he cashed her out. All Patrick could do was stumble red-faced across the floor and hope nobody else noticed.

The look of mischief and satisfaction on David’s face when he returned made Patrick’s stomach grumble.

After that, David backed off a little, but certainly not all the way. By the end of the day as the last customers struggled out the door, poor Patrick was a mess. He hurriedly locked the door behind the last person to leave and stomped back over to David, looking wrecked.

David just reached out and brushed two fingers along the line of Patrick’s cock straining in his jeans then grinned while Patrick shuddered and whimpered into his arms.

“You’ve been so good today, such restraint. I’m proud of you, Baby.” 

Which of course made Patrick whimper again. 

“Please.” It was the only word Patrick could say.

“Please what?” 

“Please I just... I _need_...” 

“_Ooh_, Patrick needs something,” David teased the back of his hand against the zipper again. 

“Touch me.” Patrick’s breathing was shaky and shallow. He was just about to fall apart. 

David knew exactly what was being asked of him, but he chose to put his fingers through Patrick’s hair instead. He tugged gently, then slightly harder.

Patrick whined and tears sprang to the corner of his eyes, desperate and frustrated with want.

“Please, David. Please let me cum.” 

“Now, how can I say no when you say it like that? My mouth or my hand? Or is this going to be a much yummier evening?” David lowered his voice a full octave.

Patrick clamped down in his lower lip. “I...” he paused, conflicted. He wanted to come so badly. He knew if he just got a mouth on him, he’d blow immediately, and his hips began rocking in an absent-minded rhythm. He wondered if he could wait, if he could hold out for whatever yummier things David had in mind. He looked up at David wide-eyed and desperate, hoping for an answer on David’s face. 

“Quite a tough choice isn’t it?”

Maybe Patrick could cum now and then again later if he was good. He was young and horny; he’d have a quick turnaround rate. Making up his mind to be very, very good for David for the rest of the evening Patrick asked for his mouth, shyly stumbling over the words; he was new to this after all. 

David smiled and cupped Patrick’s cheeks, kissing his eyelids softly. 

“I know how hard it was for you to ask for it. I’m so proud of you.”

David pulled him by the wrist into the back room. Patrick could feel heat down in his bones with the words. He never knew before that he could find such pleasure in being good, in making someone else proud. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to inhale deeply, but his breathing came out clipped and staccato as David guided him to sit on the desk.

David took note of Patrick’s state and peppered his face with soft kisses, murmuring comforting words into his skin. Patrick had been so good for him today; he wanted him to feel good and to be comfortable. David’s kisses had a calming effect on him, and he sank to his knees between Patrick's spread legs.

“Can I take your jeans off?” David knew he wanted it, needed it, craved it; but he hesitated to make any moves fearing Patrick would become skittish. 

“Yes.” Patrick’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Stop me if it’s too much. It can wait, _I_ can wait.” David got the words out moments before unbuttoning and unzipping Patrick’s fly so gently.

“I... I want you. Please...”

“You’ve got me, Baby. All of me.” 

Patrick lifted his hips enough for his jeans to slip past his ass. David’s unexpectedly strong fingers burned his pale skin. He was hard. He had been all day. There was a wet spot in the front of his briefs where he’d been leaking. He felt like he should be embarrassed, but he wasn’t. He wanted David to know how much he wanted him.

His vision was hazy when David touched his tongue to the wet spot. Pins and needles were suddenly under his skin, his ears were buzzing. He gasped, the sound too loud in his ears. His hands shot out and he clutched David's shoulders. It shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t feel this good. He’d had blowjobs before but as with everything else with David, it was like his first time.

Easing Patrick out through the slit in his briefs, David got his first glimpse of Patrick’s hard cock and he moaned with anticipation, saliva flooding his mouth. David swirled his tongue around his pink head humming like it was the most delicious gourmet meal he’d ever tasted. Patrick tossed his head back when David took the first four inches into his mouth and sucked hard. 

“Oh fuck, David!” The words tore out of Patrick‘s throat with a sob of pleasure. 

The cursing took David by surprise. He popped off of Patrick’s cock, breathing heavily. He bit his lip and they locked eyes while he worked Patrick with his fist, pre-cum flowing freely over his fingers. 

“So fucking hot to hear you swear. Does it feel good? Tell me if it’s good...” He took Patrick back into his mouth and looked up at him through his thick lashes, sucking in his cheeks and increasing the pressure. 

Patrick bit his lip trying to hold back a litany of words threatening to tumble from his mouth, words it was far too early in the relationship to say. 

“Feels good, yes…” he finally croaked out, moaning as David dragged his mouth up his shaft. He squeezed David’s shoulders, his knuckles turning white. He snapped his hips once, twice towards David's face before he stopped himself. 

“Sorry!” he stuttered out. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to -” 

“Don’t be. Do it again. Do it harder. Fuck my mouth. Fuck my throat. Come on, I can take it.” 

Patrick gulped, his pupils blowing wide with lust. Moaning he did it again, thrusting his hips forward burying himself deep in David’s throat. 

David could barely stop his eyes from rolling back in his head. Nice boys didn’t move like this; didn’t thrust so freely, even if he hesitated at first. Whenever he got Patrick into bed, he knew something amazing was in store for them both.

“Fucking gag on it,” Patrick blurted out suddenly. He threaded his fingers through David’s hair and moaned up at the ceiling. 

David’s eyed snapped open and he moaned, retching and swallowing around the thick cock in his throat.

_Oh, Patrick’s a little animal, isn’t he?_ David thought. _This’ll be fun._

David moved his head away slightly; it was a test. Patrick tightened his grip on his hair and pumped his hips upward until David’s eyes watered. The warm, wet velvet of David’s mouth was almost more than Patrick could handle. He’d gotten himself off so many times imagining this exact moment. Now that it was real, now that it was happening, he realized that David was much more than even his most lurid fantasies could conjure.

How had he never known it could be this good? How had he never realized what he was missing? Now that he’d had a taste; now that he knew, he wanted everything. He wanted to feel every part of David, every pleasure David could wring out of him. He wanted to give himself, his body, his _everything_ to David. 

“Oh god, oh god...” Patrick moaned feeling himself hurtling toward release.

Normally, he’d be pulling out right now to politely cum into a tissue, but when David gripped his thighs and doubled down, he knew he was going to be allowed to cum down his throat. 

David swallowed, moaning around him, and Patrick saw stars. He hoped when the time came to reciprocate, he wouldn’t be complete garbage at it.

He could barely keep two cogent thoughts running through his mind at the same time when it like a tidal wave. His hips bucked and his thighs twitched like mad as he spilled into David‘s mouth. 

“Fuck...fuck...oh David, _fuck_...” 

David swallowed again and again, milking Patrick through his release. Patrick slumped back, completely spent, and David gentled his fingers against Patrick thighs, petting the soft skin while he continued to suckle. He abandoned any effort to keep it from dribbling down his chin. His engorged, red lips were dripping with a mix of cum and saliva. He caressed Patrick’s inner thigh with his thumbs, easing him down from the high he was riding out.

  
Satisfied that he’d gotten every drop he was likely to get, David indelicately wiped his mouth on Patrick’s leg and tucked him carefully back into his briefs.

“You taste so good, Baby,” David cooed, licking his lips. Surging up, David captured Patrick’s lips in a bruising kiss thrusting his tongue between Patrick’s lips, letting him taste himself. 

Patrick gasped at the forcefulness of the kiss and moaned at the new flavor in his mouth. He hummed and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. He knew David must be hard, achingly hard. If only he weren’t so fucking nervous about screwing it up. He wanted to return the favor, wanted David to feel as good as he’d made him feel but he'd never...he didn’t know... 

How could he be sure he wouldn’t mess up? 

“It’s okay. It’s fine,” David said, seemingly able to read his mind. “How about I take care of myself and you can watch. Join in if you want. No pressure.” 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whispered. 

“No, Baby. No sorries. You’re so good. Just watch and do what’s comfortable for you. That’s all I want.” 

“Okay. Yes. I want that too,” Patrick said with his eyes shut, chastising himself quietly. 

“Look at me Patrick.” David’s finger tilted his chin up and they looked into each other’s faces. “You’ll be ready when you’re ready. I’m in no rush. You were perfect just now.” 

Patrick nodded, offering a half-smile. 

“Now do you want to watch me touch myself? Want to see what you do to me?” 

Patrick jerked his head up and down, not sure if he should look at David’s face or holy shit that giant bulge in the front of his pants. David grinned, running his hand over the front of his pants to cups himself. He squeezed, sighing at the relief. 

“Tell me. Tell me what to do, Patrick.”

Patrick blew a long, slow exhale between his pursed lips. Of course David was going to make him work for it. He tilted his head and raised a cocky eyebrow at him. 

“Pants off. Slowly. Stand over there and let me see you strip.” His voice was raspy from moaning but he got the words out without David hearing how he was trembling. 

David’s eyebrow quirked up and his lips twisted to the side, surprised and pleased by Patrick boldness. He took several steps backwards, his eyes never leaving Patrick’s face and his hand rubbing over his hardness. He popped the button open of his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down. He reached his hand inside, gripping himself tight and squeezing hard. He groaned, throwing his head back and giving Patrick a show. 

“Mmm. That’s it.” Patrick bit his lip. 

David toed off his shoes - thank god he was wearing the Gucci slip-ons. He pushed his jeans down, hoping he looked as sexy as he felt with Patrick’s eyes burning into him. He was so body conscious normally; something about Patrick made him feel differently about himself. He felt desired.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and slowly, so slowly, lowered them over the jut of his hard cock. He dropped them down to the floor and stepped out. Patrick’s mouth fell open at the sight. David was...David was big, thick and hard with pre-cum was pearling at the tip. Patrick licked his lips. 

David clocked his facial expression even as he tried to backpedal and appear calm. 

“May I sit next to you?” David asked with a loose fist around himself. Patrick grinned and shifted to the side, patting the desk next to him. His stomach was in knots and his mind a blank except for one thought: 

_“What does David taste like?” _

Before stepping over to sit next to his barely clothed business partner, David let the leather jacket fall off his shoulders and he hung it from a hook on the wall. He reached behind his head and pulled his white t-shirt over his head. A sigh escaped Patrick’s mouth and he growled deep in his chest. He was suddenly struck by the animalistic urge to suck on David’s perfect skin, to mark his territory. 

David quirked an eyebrow at Patrick’s response, pleased by the stark desire he could see in his eyes. He was wanted. It set a fire beneath his skin. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock squeezing and dragging his hand slowly along the shaft, watching as Patrick tracked his every move. He sat as close to Patrick as he could without actually being in his lap and he leaned back, bracing himself with one hand. 

“Slow like this?” He demonstrated a long slow stroke of his hand up his shaft, twisting his wrist at the head and back down again. 

“Is this what you do to yourself when you’re thinking about me at night, Patrick? Like this?” He repeated the same motion again. 

“Yes.” Patrick’s answer came out low and husky, but sure. “I like...I like to go slow. Make it last.” 

David grinned slowing his strokes even further, squeezing right around the base.

“I’ll make it last for you, baby. Mmm...it feels so good.” 

Patrick stared at the wet, red head of David’s cock as it disappeared into his fist and popped back out again. He was mesmerized by the slick and by the color. He wanted to feel, to taste. Without even realizing he was moving, Patrick’s hand crept over to rest on David’s bare thigh. His fingers caressed over the soft skin reveling in the feel of David’s tight muscles and coarse hair. He watched some more; enraptured, transfixed by the pure sexuality oozing out of David's pores; smelled the pheromones, felt his heat. 

He realized his fingernails were leaving marks in David's skin and he relaxed his hand. 

“Sorry,” he said.

David didn’t seem to hear him. He was letting his thumb slide back and forth over his leaking slit. David’s forehead dropped to Patrick shoulder and his breathing sped up.

“Can... can I?” Patrick whispered, reaching out to wrap his hand around David’s own. 

“Mmm...” David replied. He spread his legs a little more, letting one drape over Patrick’s lap.

Patrick put his hand on top of David’s, feeling the pressure he was applying, memorizing the rhythm.

David slowly moved his hand away and leaned further back, resting on both elbows. David was thick in Patrick’s hand. Warm and wet and solid; so like his own cock but different at the same time.

“That’s so good, Baby,” David said, letting his head fall back with his eyes closed.

The praise made Patrick more confident than before. He liked this; he loved it. This was what he’d been missing out on. He squeezed and pulled, tugged and twisted. He wanted to map out every spot, know every trick to drag out more sounds from David. He closed his eyes, listening to David's sighs and moans, learning his body and his pleasure. He made a mental pivot table of what David reacted to and all the little micro-moans in conjunction with the louder, more languorous sounds he made. 

David lifted his head, a wild expression contorting his features, and he watched what Patrick was doing to him with his hand. Fuck. If he was this good as a novice, a little more confidence and experience would easily bring him into David top 5 lovers. He might even crack the Holy Trinity, the very top of the list.

David reached out, his fingers brushing the shell Patrick’s ear. He was pulled out of his reverie, his hand stuttering, turning to look back at David with a wild-eyed expression on his face. David could feel his orgasm cresting, his pleasure building like a wave inside him. 

“I’m gonna cum, Patrick,” David gasped, his thighs bunching and flexing against the desktop. “You want to finish me off, baby, or want me to do it?” 

In lieu of a verbal reply, Patrick inhaled and dropped his mouth to envelope David’s cock. He kept his fist twisting around the base and bobbed his head while sucking in his cheeks and lapping his tongue at the thick, hard muscle in his mouth. He moaned and hummed at the earthy taste of his own saliva mixing with David’s juices. David sweetly cupped the back of his head, sputtering out encouraging things while he played with the short curls at his hairline. 

“Oh yes, like that, Baby... it’s so fucking good...mmm, you’re so good to me...” 

Patrick could feel his own cock twitch as a slew of sensations washed over him. He moaned again and again at David words, at David’s hands, at David’s thick cock stretching his mouth open. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. He just wanted to be good. Wanted David to feel good. Wanted to taste David on his tongue. 

“I’m gonna...you might want to...oh fuck...” David fought against every last impulse to keep himself from jerking his hips up to fuck Patrick’s face when he shot his load. Patrick moaned hard at the first taste of David’s cum. It was different than his own, sweeter somehow. He tried to swallow as David’s thick cream flooded his mouth but it was more than expected. He pulled back, sputtering, and the last of David’s cum shot across his nose and lips.

“Oh my god, Patrick, I’m sorry!” David said through heavy breaths. He moved to get off the desk, intending to grab the roll of paper towels sitting on the stock shelf by the curtain. 

“Mm-mm.” Patrick took him by the wrist, preventing him from getting up. He swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. “You made a bit of a mess, David. How about you clean this up? Properly.” 

David’s lips twisted to the side in a sly smile. With one finger, he tilted Patrick’s face up, holding him steady. He leaned over him until they were nose-to-nose, his eyes glittering as they stared into Patrick’s. His breath was warm where it washed over Patrick’s face. Gently, he traced the tip of his tongue along Patrick’s jaw, gathering up the cum that was left behind. He licked him again, this time in the sweet cupid’s bow of Patrick’s lip, and then again along the side of Patrick’s nose. 

Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed under David’s gentle ministrations and he clutched at David’s thighs.

“Am I clean now?” Patrick asked.   
David swept his finger against his cheek and pushed it passed his lips, letting Patrick have another taste of him. 

“Ish,” David replied simply. “What do you say to going back to your place?” 

Patrick’s eyes grew wide when he suddenly became aware of how hard his heart was beating. He was excited at the prospect for sure, but also slightly terrified he’d lose his nerve and have to turn David down. David smiled softly and ran his hand up Patrick’s forearm to his inner bicep. 

“Patrick, I can hear what you’re thinking. All I want is to lay in a bed designed for more than one person with these arms around me. No pressure, no expectations, okay? If something else happens...we’ll see how it goes.” 

Relieved, Patrick nodded. 

“That uh...that sounds good.” 

And it did. The idea of falling asleep with David in his arms gave Patrick a very different sort of pleasure, but one he was just as eager and desperate to experience. David smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Patrick’s lips. It was soft and gentle, almost chaste.

A kiss of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the most fun collaborations I've ever done. The first draft was written live, more or less with an audience watching princesstigerlily and I each write little sections that melded together and became this piece. We did some editing before uploading it but most of what you've read came out organically in one shot. 
> 
> I hope we do more of these! Prompts are always welcome!
> 
> xo  
Aelia
> 
> Truly one of the most fun writing experiences! Totally spur of the moment, just an incredible mind meld playing off each other. And of course, our RA cheerleaders made it even more fun. Happy reading!
> 
> <3 tiger


End file.
